Love is a Lie
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Kuki/Ace one shot, don't worry 3/4 fans they don't last too long so R&R  NOTE! Song is "your Love is just a lie" by Simple plan


**I'm not a Kuki/Ace fan so there relationship won't last long in this.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Who owns Kids next door?**

**Wally: uhh? Not you?**

**Me: *feeds dog treat* Good boy!**

Kuki's POV

My eyes got heavier by the second, until I eventually just fell asleep by the phone. Ace wasn't here and I waited for a call from him. Now its 2am and I'm waiting up alone. Where has he been?

_**I fall asleep by the telephone**_

_**It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone**_

_**Tell me where have you been?**_

While I was cleaning up I found something, a sticky note with the name 'Henrietta'. I figured it must belong to Ace…and that scared me. When I saw him he blew me and kiss and ran off in a hurry, I think I've lost him.

_**I found a note with another name**_

_**You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same**_

_**Cause I can feel that you're gone**_

"Where have you been?" I asked "I've haven't seen you in days!"

"sorry Sweetheart, I was home alone gathering my thoughts" he said but I was sure it was a lie. What does he take me for a fool?

_**I can't bite my tongue forever**_

_**While you try to play it cool**_

_**You can hide behind your stories**_

_**But don't take me for a fool**_

"Ace!" I screamed the next day, tears dripping from my face though I tried to hide them

"Yeah babe?" he asked playing it cool

"You can tell me that there's no one else but I feel it! You can tell me that your home by your home by yourself but I don't see it! You…can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know….your…your love is just a lie!"

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I know**_

_**Your love is just a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

"That's not true" he pleaded

"It's nothing but a lie!"

_**It's nothing but a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

"K-Kuki…..it…I…I love you?" Ace shrugged, he looked innocent but the guilt in his voice gave everything away.

"How does it feel?" I asked sobbing with giant cartoon eyes.

"How does what feel?" Ace asked

"How does it feel….w-when you kiss and you know that I trusted you?"

_**You look so innocent**_

_**But the guilt in your voice gives you away**_

_**Yeah you know what I mean**_

_**How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you**_

_**And do you think about me when she fudges you?**_

_**Could you be more obscene?**_

"Kuki…I'm sorry its just-"

"Don't try to say you're sorry" I interrupted "Or try to make it alright cause it's too late! Don't even waste your breath!"

_**So don't try to say you're sorry**_

_**Or try to make it right**_

_**Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.**_

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I know, I know,**_

_**Your love is just a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**It's nothing but a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**You're nothing but a lie**_

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I know, I know**_

_**Your love is just a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**I know you're nothing but a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Lie**_

_**You're nothing but a lie**_

_**Lie**_

_**Your love is just a lie **_

Kuki sobbed to herself in her room of the TND tree house.

"Kuki?" someone knocked on the door

"Hey Wally, I don't wanna play video games right now" Kuki's face was all red

He took a seat next to her on her stuffed animal bed.

**I wrote this so long ago, I just found it tonight so enjoy and review**

**And if you have a story idea send it to me, even If you think its awful.**

**Review**


End file.
